From A Teenager To A Demigod
by kristipjo3
Summary: This story is about a regular girl who finds out one day that she's a demigod and she has to go to camp half-blood. But there are things about her that are unlike normal demigods. She hopes to find out on this new adventure who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any ordinary Thursday afternoon. I just finished eighth period and was walking to my locker on the second floor. I reached my locker after trying to push through the hordes of people walking out the door to leave the school grounds. I put in my combination on my lock, dropped off my books from the last class, and grabbed my coat. I threw on my coat, slung my Jonas messenger bag over my shoulder, and walked to the exit. I said goodbye to a couple of friends and then went on the bus. The bus was pretty quiet, considering most of the kids were with their friends getting a jump start on their weekend. When the bus driver reached my stop, I got off and started heading for my house. Before I got half way, I heard a flapping noise. I turned around to see what it was. Nothing was there. I kept walking until I heard the noise again. Once again, I turned around and didn't see anything. I turned back and saw this big bat-like thing coming towards me with long claws and black leathery skin. It had this look of hatred in its eyes like it wanted me dead. I started running to the back door of my house. Then I heard a shrilling scream. I tried to open the back door but it was locked. I couldn't run to the other side without the bat-like thing seeing me. After waiting for what seemed like hours, I looked around the side of the house. I saw nothing. I walked further just to make sure the monster was gone. What I saw instead was a boy with dark hair, an orange t-shirt and dark jeans, and a sword in his hand. He was standing next to a black stallion. With wings. He looked at his horse, then turned around and saw me. He said something to it and walked towards me. He had green eyes and a friendly smile. I didn't know whether to turn around and run or give this person a hug. By what just happened, running seemed like a good idea.

"Hey, Are you ok?"

"Umm, Yeah. I think so. A little confused, but I'll be alright."

"Ok. You are Alina German right?"

"Yeah, that's me…what's going on?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. And right now, you are in danger."

* * *

Hey! My name is kristi and i guess you could say i'm new to

Soo this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic.

I hope you like it and i'd love some feedback. So please comment, comment, COMMENT.

And you pronounce the main character's name like this-Ah-lee-na Jer-ma-n

In case you were wondering how to say it. But if you weren't, now you know. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy Jackson? Like the Percy Jackson in the book series? The Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson?"

"Yes that's me."

Just by glancing at him, I could tell he was serious. This was no joke.

"Why am I in danger?"

Then it hit me. I've read the books a billion times. There's no explanation. No way. That's….it's impossible. There is no way I could be a de…

"Well see, your a demigod. And we need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"We…as in?"

"Me, Annabeth, and Grover."

You have got to be kidding me. This does not happen.

"Ok. Where are Annabeth and Grover?"

"Their at your house talking to your parents."

"Oh. ok."

We walked to the front of the house and went inside. I saw my mom, my dad, Annabeth, and Grover in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"Honey, you know that book series that you read all the time? About all that greek mythology stuff? It's real. It's really real." My mom said rubbing my shoulder.

"Dad, she's making this up. This isn't real. It's just a story." I was freaking out. I knew this wasn't real. Stories just don't come to life.

"No, It's real. We should have told you long ago but we made a promise not to. Unless they came to pick you up."

"Is this some kind of joke? This isn't real. There's no Camp. No monsters. None of it exists. It's a story a man made up for his son when he was learning greek mythology in school." My parents weren't believing this.

I started to say something when Percy said "You should get a bag packed with some necessities."

"Fine…ok." We left the kitchen and went inside my room.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the closet and started pulling things, stuffing them into the bag.

"You have a nice room."

I didn't hear Percy talk until he had to say it louder.

"Wait..what?"

"You have a nice room."

"Oh. Thanks."

There wasn't anything special about my room. Bright green walls, brown furniture, and posters of bands on the walls. A typical teenage bedroom.

"Percy, look. I just…I can't be a demigod. There's no way I am. I have both of my parents. There are working-class americans. They have jobs. Nothing superhuman about them at all."

"Wait, what do you know about demigods?"

"I know that a demigod is a child of an olympian god and a mortal. I know that they have both dyslexia and ADHD. I know that they attract monsters like that bat-like thing that almost killed me. And I know that they have to train to fight them at this camp."

"The monster was called a fury. And how do you know all this information?"

"Haven't you read the story of your life? Does Percy Jackson and The Olympians series mean anything to you?"

"No. Wait, there's books about my life?"

"Yes, but let's stick to the main point here. How in the world am I a demigod?"

"I don't know how your a demigod either. Annabeth had a vision of a girl with a black messenger bag and a white coat and someone telling her that you're a demigod and we need to bring you to camp."

"And so here you are."

"You should finish getting your stuff together."

I put in a couple pairs of pants, shorts, some shirts, some hoodies, and an extra pair of shoes. When I was done, I grabbed the bag and looked around my room. I had this deep gut feeling that I won't be back in this room for a while. We went into the kitchen and I stood next to my mom and dad and Percy joined his friends. Annabeth gave me a friendly smile and so did Grover. They all had the same orange shirt on. It had Camp Half-Blood on the front and underneath a little chariot with horses.

"Are you ready to go?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I guess." I looked at my mom for some reassurance and she smiled at me.

"We should get going." Grover said.

We all walked to the front door. I heard a loud clop and looked for the sound. I saw that Grover didn't have any pants on. And he didn't have feet. He had hooves. He was a satyr. I gave my mom and dad hugs and said goodbye. I promised them that I would write them to let them know how things were going. We walked out onto the porch and I looked at my parents one last time. I tried not to get upset, but I felt that I was leaving them forever.

"So how are we going to get to Camp?" I said looking at my new friends.

"Here come our rides." Grover said pointing to the sky.

I looked up. Up in the sky were four huge birds. Wait, not birds. Flying Horses. In front was Percy's horse; black as the night, and four of its friends.

"Pegasuses. Ok."

"It's Pegasi. And here let me help you." Annabeth said coming over and helping me get on Rain the pegasus.

After everybody got situated on their horse, Percy said "Ok, its a good hour or so to get to Long Island since were in Chicago, so we should get moving."

"Umm guys, I'm not very good with riding horses. Even one's that fly."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be alright." Grover said next to me. "Just don't look down and don't let go of the reigns."

"Ok. I'll try not to plummet to the ground."

I took a deep breath and we lifted off the ground to my new home.

* * *

And that folks was Chapter One.

A little info on Alina-she's 17, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and yeah. (I don't know why I wrote that. Just thought you'd like to know what our lovely main character looked liked.)

So I hope you liked my chapter and some feedback would be nice.

Alrighty then. :)

-Kristi.


	3. Chapter 3

I held on to my pegasus as it dived and glided against the wind. The cold air hitting my face was making my nose cold and my breath visible. We were all quiet. All i could hear was the whooshing sound of the wind. It started getting colder and I had a feeling we were getting closer to our destination. I looked ahead and saw lights on the horizon. As the clouds parted, I saw the ever so famous New York skyline in front of me. It was beautiful. All the twinkling lights, all the hustle and bustle of people trying to get to where they have to be. I saw the Statue of Liberty standing to the west. I wondered if anyone was going to notice four kids riding on flying horses above them. I wanted to get off and walk around the city but I didn't think that was on the agenda.

"We're almost there." Percy said looking over his shoulder at me, making sure I was still with them.

We passed all the skyscrapers and came to dark large forests and lonely roads. We started descending towards the ground. We landed in front of a path that seemed run down and used. We got off the pegasi and they flew away.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Oh, their going to the stable inside camp." Annabeth told me.

We started heading up the hill. Annabeth and Percy walked in front of Grover and I. They were holding hands and talking amongst themselves.

"Are they together?"

"Yeah. It was bound to happen sooner or later. They've gone through a lot together."

"They seem very happy."

"They are."

We reached the top of the hill. There was a huge pine tree with a shiny gold blanket on a branch. Underneath was a big, dark, scaly, lizard.

"Hey Peleus."

The lizard named Peleus looked up and got on its hind legs. Annabeth reached into her backpack and pulled out a juicy piece of meat. She tossed it to him and he ate it in one gulp.

"What's Peleus?" I studied it trying to pin a fact to the name.

"Peleus is a dragon. We hired him to protect the fleece on the tree. It protects the camp from any monsters coming in." Annabeth said patting the dragon on its head.

"What fleece? The gold blanket?"

"Yes, the golden fleece. But, we should be heading into camp now. Chiron will be waiting for us." Percy said, as we all left Peleus and went into the camp grounds.

It was like walking into a different universe. There were people sword fighting and climbing walls that spewed lava everywhere. Others were crafting weapons, looking at diagrams, making strategies, or playing basketball. Everyone was moving around, never staying in the same place for long. Tons of orange shirts everywhere, I didn't even notice the man coming up in a white stallion. Except the stallion was connected to his body. His bottom half was a horse. His top half was a man. He had on greek armor and two knives on either side of his belt. He had a full beard and his hair was long and curly.

"Ahh, you've arrived safely and you've brought us the new camper." Chiron said.

"Yes, all in one piece. Not a single scratch." Percy said.

"I must introduced myself. My name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half Blood."

"Hi, I'm Alina German."

"Nice to meet you Alina. Let's go to the Big House and have some lemonade."

The Big House was this huge four-story white house with a blue roof and blue trim all around. We went inside and I sat down on a couch with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"Mr. D, there's someone who I'd like you to meet." Chiron said looking behind us.

Out of the back room came out a stout chubby man who looked like he was floating above the ground. He was wearing a leopard skin shirt and he smelled like a strong wine and grapes.

"And who do we have here? Another demigod? Oh great."

Chiron spoke easing the tension in the room. "This is Dionysus. He is the director here at camp."

"Dionysus….the god of wine ?"

"Yes, that is me. Put here by Zeus for punishment. But I'd like to be referred to as Mr. D."

"My name is Alina and apparently I'm a demigod."

"Is that so?" Dionysus said pursing his lips. "Tell me your story."

* * *

Hi there! Sorry for the long delay. Had tons of homework to catch up on and papers to write. But now, I should be updating regularly now. Sorry for it's shortness, I have a huge chapter coming up. So leave a comment telling me what you think. :)

-Kristi


End file.
